An evaluation of the present and future needs of digestive diseases research will be made. This evaluation will consist of a series of papers prepared by numerous scientists actively engaged in the key areas of research in digestive diseases. Each individual will describe promising areas of research and justify his recommendations. These papers will undergo critical analysis by a group of advisors and be the basis of an overall position paper on the scipe and directions of future digestive diseases research.